I Actually Don't Want To Know What Time It Is
by KSFWolfe
Summary: Hidan is freezing, exhausted, and possibly slightly drunk...otherwise he never would have wandered over to Kakuzu, of all people...drabble. KakuHida.


My second Naruto fic EVUHZ. WOW. And it features Hidan again! and it's lame again! Talk about consistancy! XP

EDIT: I've tried to make it a bit more spaced out so it's easier to read. Thanks a bunch to Nutella's Biggest Fan for pointing out to me that it was hard to read. Hope this makes it easier. ^^

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you kidding me?" The silver haired man stared incredulously around the room. "You stingy bastard!"

His companion, a tall man whose features were hidden by a cloth hood and mask, gazed calmly back at him. "I asked for the cheapest room they had. This was very cheap."

"Yeah, no shit! There's no furniture!"

"They're replacing the furniture. It got old. That's why it's cheap."

The silver haired man flung his hands up in the air. "You and money! We might as well not even be staying at an inn!"

The tall man's green and red eyes flickered to the window. "It's raining, Hidan."  
The silver haired Hidan also looked out the window. Rain lashed at the window. He scowled. "Fine, fine. But honestly, Kakuzu, how much money can a couple of beds cost?"

"You'd be surprised," Kakuzu began pulling off his mask and hood. He shook his long ragged black hair out of the grey cloth and flung it aside. He yawned widely, the row of stitched on either side of his jaw stretched. "The clerk said there were blankets in the closet, we can use those." He waved a hand at the small closet. "Get them out, won't you?"

Hidan glared. "Stop fucking bossing me around," He muttered, but did as his partner asked him. At least, he grabbed the stack of woolen blankets and tossed them in a pile, along with two pillows. "I'm going into the bathroom," He grabbed a giant triple bladed scythe from a corner and stalked over to the door. "Don't disturb me." He went inside and shut the door. "Damn; this bathroom's tiny!" came a muffled yell. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and began to arrange two sorts of pallets from folded blankets. He crawled into the one he had designated for himself and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off the sleep when there was a loud _thrack_ sound and a groan of pleasure form the bathroom. Kakuzu cracked open an eye in irritation. "Hidan! Don't you fucking dare break anything in there!"

The door opened a little and Hidan's head poked out. Blood ran down his arm. In his hand the scythe was painted scarlet. His mauve eyes held a vapid glaze. "It's hard," he growled, "when you can't swing a dead cat in there, much less a frigging scythe. And don't interrupt me while I'm doing my ritual."

Kakuzu groaned. "You better not do too much damage, because I don't want to pay for it."

"Money, money, money. That's all you ever think about." Hidan closed the door with a bang. Kakuzu turned over, clamped his eyes shut, and tried to ignore the pleasured screams from the masochist in the bathroom.

The freezing steel blade slid out from between his ribs; the long handle hit the wall, cracking the cheap plaster. Hidan gave a little gasp and the third and last blade was pulled from his chest; his back arched and his shuddered as the sharp pain shot through him. His furiously beating heart faltered, and then the infallible organ took up its ragged pace again. The silver haired man writhed in ecstasy. Thick blood gushed form the wound, and he swayed a little, but managed to stay upright, leaning against the scarlet drenched sink. "Oh Jashin!" He hissed in agony, a wicked grin dancing on his face. "So...it...goes..."

A wave of blackness washed over him. "Amen," he gasped and passed out.

When Hidan's world came back into focus, he found himself lying awkwardly over the scythe on the floor. He stood up shakily, and found himself covered in black dried blood. He stumbled into the shower, and turned on the hot water. He let the jet blast over him, pink bloody water streaming away until he was devoid of gore. Blood beaded sluggishly at the slits in his chest; he wiped them away and toweled off gently. When he had dried off a dabbed the blood away, he wrapped the damp and slightly blood splatter towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He blinked to adjust his eyes in the dark and flicked off the light in the bathroom. He felt around for his pack and found a clean pair of pants. Hidan pulled them on, flung the towel aside, and found where his nest of folded blankets was. Kakuzu must have put them here for me, he thought aimlessly, before another wave of blackness took him.

It must have been a few hours later. Hidan shivered under his blanket, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. "D-dammit," he whispered. He had woken a few minutes ago to find that he was freezing. He didn't have enough blood to circulate and keep him warm, he supposed. He must have gone overboard with the ritual. He couldn't get back to sleep; another bone shaking fit of shivering rattled through him.

He was so tired, but so…cold…not really conscious of what he was doing, Hidan wrapped the blanket around himself and began crawling towards the dark shape that was his sleeping partner.

Kakuzu sensed something approaching him in the dark. He opened his eyes blearily to find Hidan's mauve eyes wide open a few inches away. "Hidan?" Kakuzu was annoyed. All he wanted was to get a few hours sleep; was that really too much to ask for? The stitches on his back seemed to groan in protest as he levered himself into a sitting position. "What the fucking hell?" He snapped. "Get back to your own fucking bed!"

Kakuzu's vocabulary tended to go downhill after midnight.

The masochist's teeth chattered. "Can I sleep with you?"

"THE FUCK! GO TO HELL, HIDAN!" The stitched up nin reached out to shove Hidan away. He pressed his hand against the pale bare shoulder. It was like ice. "Hey...you're freezing!" A touch of concern colored his voice. After all, Hidan was acting very strangely.  
The silver haired man nodded, shivering. "Please? Fucking please?"

That was bit more like Hidan.

Kakuzu scowled. "Fine. But you'd better be alright by tomorrow and actually able to stand up."  
Hidan quietly lifted the blanket and slid under.

"HoeSHIT Hidan! Your feet are like ice!" Kakuzu complained. Hidan curled up tightly, drawing his knees up to his chin. He pressed close to Kakuzu's warm torso.

"You're so damn cold," Kakuzu muttered. He reached around and rubbed his hands roughly up and down Hidan's back, in an attempt to warm him.

"That's not gonna...do much...not enough blood to circulate," murmured Hidan, his head tucked down in the covers. Kakuzu groaned. "Your stupid ritual's far more trouble than it's worth." He growled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. There was no response, not even to the slight against Jashin. Hidan had fallen asleep.

Bright sunlight glared around the edges of the faded black curtains. A thin ray fell across Hidan's pale face. He blinked and yawned. He became aware of something around him. He twisted around, and found himself clasped tightly in Kakuzu's arms.

"What the HELL?" He growled, leaping out of his partners embrace. Kakuzu yawned widely and blinked up at Hidan's furious face. "What're you so worked up about so damn early?" He groaned, turning over and burying his head under the pillow. "Go away."

"Hey! You have no right to be upset! I was the one who randomly woke up in your fucking bed, you freak!" Hidan shrieked.

"Shut up, you ungrateful bastard," came the muffled response. "Don't you remember crawling over here in the middle of the night, asshole?"

Vague snatches of memory began sliding helter-skelter into Hidan's consciousness. He colored, and spun quickly away, muttering something. Kakuzu managed a grim smile under the pillow. "Well at least you seem to be feeling better."

"Shut up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...okay, I'm fairly pleased with it. KakuHida is such a cute pairing! *hugs self and squeals* Hope you like it, too ^^


End file.
